


Nap

by mhunter10



Series: fic!february (28 day challenge) [17]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fic!February, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is so tired, he can't imagine anything better than passing out for several hours.....or maybe he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap

Ian was tired. He hadn't been sleeping very well the past few nights, and it was catching up to him. He was sluggish and could barely keep his eyes open. If he stood still long enough, he would have fallen asleep on his feet...or fallen down a flight of stairs on account of his body being so weak.

He dragged his feet up the stairs of their apartment, rubbing at his eyes and yawning through a greeting to the old woman who always stopped Mickey to talk because she liked him.

Sometimes Ian thought she didn't like him, but she always said at least something if it was true.

Yeah, he was getting delirious now.

He eventually got the key in the lock and the door open. He shuffled right to their bedroom, shedding his jacket and shoes along the way. Mickey was shoving a pizza bagel into his mouth and bobbing his head to whatever was semi-blasting through his earphones, when Ian lumbered in practically on the verge of passing out.

If he hadn't been so beat, he would have made a joyful gesture at finally making it to the bed after waiting all day.

He threw himself down on the mattress face first, not caring if his limbs stuck out over the edges. He immediately closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh.

Mickey snorted a little, seeing all this from behind the magazine he'd been flipping through. He was in a pair of basketball shorts, a tank, and his dirty socks with more than a few holes in them. Ian's arm had landed close to his leg. He put the last bite into his mouth and wiped his hands on his shirt, chewing and licking at his lips. He set his plate aside on the night stand and turned his music off. He scooted closer to the middle of the bed.

Ian was half-conscious, just barely holding on when he felt Mickey pulling him over and up until he was lying against his side. His head lulled onto his chest and his arm instinctively wrapped around his waist.

He was warm and comfy...squishy like a nice pillow that smelled like sweat and shampoo...and tomato sauce.

It was so great.

Ian sank into Mickey's arms, curling up against him like a little kid. He buried his face in Mickey's neck, and felt him smooth his hand from the back of his neck to his lower back.

It made Ian want to go limp and shiver at the same time.

Maybe he felt a smile on his face, but it could have been a dream...like Mickey kissing his forehead and pulling him in tighter.

Mickey relaxed himself and closed his eyes, breathing slow and content so his heart acted like a rhythmic lullaby.

He settled in, hearing Ian already start to snore.

He loved naps with his boyfriend.


End file.
